Just Desserts (Sequel to The Main Course)
by adamheap
Summary: It is 2009. Chutan is a young, oddball Andalite scientist in search of the secret to taste. Outside of his career aspirations, he's also in search of love. However, he just can't find joy in the female Andalites that surround him daily. That is, until a new scientist arrives. Little does Chutan know, but she's secretly an evil criminal mastermind... Full story in link provided.
1. Chapter 1

**JUST DESSERTS**

**Chapter 1**

Every drop of liquid surrounding me was poison. I was susceptible. Even those of bright and beautiful colors held deep a secret of villainy and cruel addiction. They whirred through fine tubes, and dripped into vials and glass cauldrons, mixing to form whirlpool blends of every taste imaginable. Pipes gurgled, and pumps sneezed, sending tiny specks of the poison from one place to another, splitting and combining, right down to the atomic level and into mazes of molecules. Machines bleeped their successive proudly, and their failures without any loss of optimism, such were the cold and calculated hearts of machines. My hooves clapped on plastic flooring as I span to follow a funnel that propelled green fluid from one end of the laboratory to the next. It flowed into a grand glass silo, and from that, a massive swollen mixture dripped steadily into a line of cylinders chugging along a conveyor belt.

To the layman, it would mean nothing. To me, it was eight years of hair-tugging, tail-whipping work. Each molecule was a decision, and every morsel was a breakthrough. A long line of organizations and businesses would scurry past my laboratory, curious as to when the painstaking work will be done, full in the knowledge that I was on the verge of a scientific revolution.

I could change the course of Andalite history forever. Here, in this claustrophobic little laboratory on the outskirts of an unimportant Human settlement. The people of Texas had no idea what went on behind these walls. Their quaint lives were far removed from the possibilities I fiddled with in fourteen precise fingers.

I ran one hand over the final vial. It was large, perhaps the size of my own head, and made of reinforced steel that gave away nothing of its visible contents. Then I withdrew my hand. Why would I even consider risking a disturbance to the fluids stored inside?

No. I would analyze it all through the sensory devices that drew every factor to one central computer. That's where I would see my true successes. I simply had to look!

I scurried over to a raised podium in the center of it all. An artificial sun blazed down at me from the ceiling, and false clouds drifted blissfully before it. The virtual natural environment that the Earth-based laboratory was constructed with was politely juxtaposed by the flashing of three-dimensional holograms from my computer. It took its time to analyze what I'd collected over the last three months, surveying each and every molecule in that vial for its perfection… Its structure, its chirality, its reactiveness…

It needed to be perfect. It was going to be perfect.

I logged into a private folder, ready to compare the data to a proposed ideal that I'd set. My identification shot out around me in a delicious blue. I came face to face with myself…

Well-groomed head hair. Wild-eyed stalks atop my head. A slender appearance, devoid of the muscle of a warrior. My fur was undisturbed by everyday litter, and my color was a deep, dark blue.

My pupils were clothed in a ring of gold. That was my mother's trait, and most definitely her favorite. Just like I was.

Chutan-Palah-Niuken. I think the name fit well with my image. Below it all was a big green apple, an avatar that I chose deliberately after trying such a delicacy for the first time. Oh, how I craved another.

But dabbling in Human creations and habits was dangerous for an Andalite, as many had found out. Over the years I had grown restrained and routined. Two Human meals a day was enough for me. I would dine on the imported grass in my own body, and twice a day I would change to Human and indulge in one apple and a piece of buttered toast, before and after work. That way, I assured myself that I would never fall victim to the overpowering sensation that drove our people wild to the point of self-destructiveness. Quite literally, in some cases. Andalites in Human morphs had been known to explode over the years from excessive food consumption. My work could truly save lives!

I was well-beyond falling to such temptations. My routine made sure of that. Apple and toast. Apple and toast…

Skies above, I was hungry!

My own still-image eyes took away the alluring thoughts. Beside it, on a separate hologram, the data from the vial was beginning to shunt its way in, in the form of number strings.

Molecular content… suitable. Molecule chirality… correct…

I drew all four eyes to the statistics that were steadily popping up. Something was wrong. The numbers weren't what I was hoping for. The more they came in, the clearer it was that something had gone awry.

((Oh, taddlerods!)) I chastised it. ((This again? Stupid, stupid machine!))

I stomped with a huff to the vial and gave it a stern bonk with the bottom of a closed fist. It thudded lightly.

((Why must you be so radioactive?!)) I demanded of the mute enclosed liquids. ((You make me so… mad! I could just…))

My stalk eyes flashed around for a victim for my unrestrained anger! I saw a glass vial, and I grabbed for it. I squeezed hard, straining and grunting with rage-induced strength. The vial was a worthy adversary, I'd give it that.

_Enough, _I thought. I threw it with all my might to the ground, and it bounced harmlessly to the side. I approached the vial again. ((What am I getting wrong?! Just a little off, but this is useless!))

I must have activated Help. Her light, feminine voice flowed from the invisible speakers of the room. "Perhaps the ingredients are wrong, Chutan."

((Nonsense!)) I called back in disbelief. ((We were sure that we had the right ingredients…))

"The mixture has been a failure on precisely eight occasions, Chutan," She replied emotionlessly. "Might I suggest a reappraisal?"

I sighed. Computers were only rarely wrong. I folded my arms and rested them on the vial with a solitary snort of grumpiness. ((Maybe you're right, Help. It's gone wrong every time.))

"I agree, Chutan."

((Thank you, Help. I just… I just never thought finding the secret Andalite taste would be so… impossible!))

"Nothing's impossible, Chutan."

I turned a stalk eye to the ceiling, where I assumed her watchful mechanical eyes lay. ((Could you just come down here and make it for me?))

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

((And why not?))

"I do not have the technology capable of performing the necessary procedures."

I smiled wryly. ((So you're saying it's… impossible?))

She said nothing.

((Ha! I have proven you wrong yet again. Like I told you before, Help, an Andalite will always be smarter than a machine!))

"You're right, Chutan," She said. "I guess the task is indeed impossible, then."

((Oh…)) I huffed, slumping down over the vial. ((You could at least try giving me some optimism.))

Was it really impossible? We knew what molecules culminated to bring Humans taste… We also knew the molecular make-up of Andalite brains and grass transport vessels in the legs. There should be a way to grant us taste at a near-Human, non-fatal level! An absorbed mixture of molecules could grant us that… but they had to be perfect.

It would be a temporary addition, so to speak. The idea was to absorb this peculiar combination of chemicals, and they would bind to the limited taste receptacles within our legs. They would amplify the sensation, and cause the increase of taste signals to the brain… perhaps even add new taste sensations! The ability to taste pizza… fries… aubergines…

It would then disappear. It would last for as long as the molecules would remain bound, limiting the risk of an Andalite overindulging and eating themselves into a coma.

Perfect. I would be the scientist of the millennia!

I could dream. I could always dream. Some would say that I never dreamed of the ordinary. I was… different. Awkward, some would say. I enjoyed the uncommon, indulged in the obscure. Basically, I was always called either weird or obsessive. I found the latter funny. Admiring what is common is normal. Admiring what is uncommon is obsessive.

Despite my curiosities, I had my friends. Mostly lab friends. Thankfully, being a scientist was one of the more common things about me.

Chaddi was always the first to collect me, kicking and screaming from my workspace, usually just as I was on the verge of a breakthrough. The only exception about this occasion was that he was noticeably early.

((Chutan! Have I got some news for you?!)) He called, stomping like an eager overgrown child into my lab entrance.

I unstuck myself from my vial. ((What is it?)) I asked, probably sounding incredibly grumpy.

He didn't seem to notice. ((Dib-dib arranged us a party! It's all going down at Scoop tonight, dude!))

((Really?)) I said, my mood lifting at the news. ((You can't be serious. Dib-dib can't arrange a coherent sentence, never mind a party.))

((No, dude, I'm serious!)) Chaddi cheered. ((And you'll never guess what.))

((What?))

((You remember that groups of tails from Lab 3? The ones Lamedni said had backsides so big you could land Dome Ships on them?))

I gasped. ((No… He hasn't…))

Chaddi grew a stern look, implying that his words were true. ((He has.))

((You're lying. Surely, you're lying,)) I pressed. ((Big-nose Dib-dib got them to come?!))

He shirked. ((Dude, he hasn't even gotten them a drink yet. We aren't savages. Anyway, come on! We gotta get going!))

((But I…)) I looked back to my vial. I had clean-up to do… But I'd already felt my motivation fall away the moment I saw my results. I would feel no pleasure from finishing up, and knew that I could just continue tomorrow. In short: I couldn't be bothered. ((Okay, let's go.))

These nights were common. What could I say? We were young, single, and stupid… And my friends were far too ingrained into Human culture. That was probably already clear. I left the lab in a mess, destined to end the night in much the same condition.

_Further chapters of this story will be posted to my ! Just donating £1 will give you access to the rest of this story as it comes out! _

_ thomasheap_

_All of my other Animorphs content can be found on FanFiction or AOR3 in full._

_Thank you,_

_Thomas Heap_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Scoop was a peculiar haunt for my peers and me. It was one of the few locations strictly designed for Andalites, and Humans were never permitted inside except in the most extreme circumstances. Ironically enough, the idea behind it was purely a Human one: You spent your hard-earned pay on poisons that leave you disorientated, cause you to vomit uncontrollably, and wake up with a terrible headache the next morning. At first, the idea seemed somewhat counter-productive to us Andalites, but the bizarre ritual soon caught on.

I was there most, if not all, nights.

Good evening, Chutan. Dib-dib, Chaddi, and… The bouncer paused as he inspected Lamedni. The stupid one.

I'm not stupid! Lamedni whined as he passed on through.

Don't pay any attention to that guy, Chaddi reassured him. You're not stupid, you just lack insight.

My eyes are fine, Lamedni grumbled.

We sauntered into the club like it was our home. In fact, we probably spent more time here than we did at our actual homes. It was a place to make new friends, rejoice in each other's company, and indulge in our greatest mutual hobby. Try to, anyway.

Eyes out for the Lab 3 tails! Dib-dib chuckled, rubbing his hands together in delight. A devious little smile lit up his face.

You stay in the background, Chaddi suggested. They'll need more to drink before you come in.

Are you calling me unattractive?!

Chaddi shrugged. Yes, I suppose.

Dib-dib seethed. Me?! Look at you! You're far too tall! And your muscles make your body look all… bumpy…

Chaddi was indeed bulky. To illustrate, he flexed a bicep. His muscle bulged into a firm curve.

A delicate hand emerged over it, and behind that lustful eyes of a female just happening to pass by. She tugged at him suggestively, and the pair disappeared into the crowd behind us.

Lamedni and I looked to Dib-dib for an explanation.

I guess some females are into that stuff… He mumbled.

Yes, I said sarcastically. I wonder why.

Forget him, Dib-dib grumbled. We'll find that set of tails from Lab 3. I bet they're absolutely melting for some rumpy bumpy.

Rumpy bumpy… I repeated.

Please don't say that to a female when I'm near you, requested Lamedni. That's tail-repellant, for sure.

Dib-dib's eyes glanced around awkwardly. Well… Well, what would you call it then?

I don't know! I replied. But I wouldn't call it rumpy bumpy. And anyway, Chaddi told me that you'd arranged a party. He also said that you'd invited the girls from Lab 3.

He shrugged. They're here, and so are we. Party!

So you didn't actually invite them, I grumbled. You just listened in on one of their conversations and heard they were coming here tonight. Now you think you can tag along with them and perhaps, perhaps have sex with one of them.

Or three! Lamedni suggested.

You're just jealous because you couldn't get a female if you tried. Dib-dib accused.

Oh yeah?

Yeah.

I can get some tail, I huffed defensively.

Lamedni spoke up. I've never seen you get some before.

I just… you know… never found the right one. I uttered.

Dib-dib laughed. Dude, you don't find the right one!

Yeah, that's right! Lamedni added.

Dib-dib elucidated, You find a female with the biggest haunches, and you take her home, and you give her some ru-

Don't you dare repeat those two words. I urged him.

Alright, Shitface, you fuck their ass until their legs stop working! Is that better?!

Shitface…? I said curiously.

Our rather crude conversation was thankfully interrupted by Lamedni, whose wandering eyes caught the treasure we'd so dearly sought. Guys, tail alert! Over there!

Eight additional eyes shot to where he was pointing. Indeed, the three scientists from Lab 3 were standing beside the dancefloor. Maybe they were going to dance. I hoped not because I couldn't dance to save my life. Any chance I had of scoring would disappear faster than a fat Human at a salad bar.

Phwoar! Dib-dib exclaimed. Look at them! Fields waiting to be plowed and I've got a tractor just right for the job!

Full of the right words tonight, aren't you? I said.

You'd better believe it, Shitface. Give me ten seconds with those tails, and I'll be swimming in clunge!

Go on then! Lamedni insisted. Do that.

Dib-dib shot his main eyes to him. What? Right now?

Yes, Dib-dib, I agreed. Don't you want to be swimming in clunge? I'm sure you'll get some rumpy bumpy, too!

He looked very indecisive, which was not at all surprising. Sure, he barked loud, but he had less chance of biting than a toothless squirrel with its mouth sewn shut. Y-you've got to wait for the right moment, you know? He stuttered. You wait for them to give you that look.

That look, I repeated skeptically. And what look might that be?

You know… He said, before squinting his eyes in a manner even more disturbing than his use of the word clunge.

Wow. Lamedni said unsurely.

I hummed. Yeah… If somebody pulled that face at me, I'd call the hospital and tell them she's having a stroke.

Dib-dib exhaled roughly in frustration. Alright, Shit-tin, if you're so smart, you show us how it's done!

I took another look at the three girls. They were laughing over a drinking fountain, dipping their hooves into the alcohol-infused water. They were beautiful, quite unlike the usual scientist stereotype, with the perfect hip-to-waist ratio and full, luscious hair. Somehow, I didn't fancy my chances.

But I had something that Dib-dib never did.

Balls.

I shakily walked over, and the others followed a couple meters behind. They saw my approach, but never lifted more than one stalk eye each.

That's right, Chutan, I thought to myself. Just act cool. Yeah, that's it! A little bit of movement in the hips… No, not too much! Keep your posture, but don't look like you're nailed to a plank!

But before I could reach my goal of looking like I might actually be something close to cool, some brute came crashing into my side, and I flopped limply to the sticky, smelly floor. Hooves scattered around me from the idiot who'd barged me over.

What the fuck are you doing, Cockhead?! The primitive beast growled, stamping his hoof near my head. Watch where you're going! Next time, I'll cut your dick off!

He left with the other freakishly large males, and I scrambled clumsily to my hooves. I saw the girls laughing between themselves.

Great. Dib-dib commented.

Yeah, classic. Lamedni added.

I straightened my posture and brushed what I hoped was alcoholic fluid from my chest hair. With my dignity all but dissolved, I had to work with whatever I had left. I turned to the females and put on my friendliest smile. Hello!

Their heads turned to me simultaneously. They were still laughing, but they didn't say a word.

Um… I said, twiddling my fingers. Yes, um, my name is Chutan. My friends and I… I pointed with a thumb over my shoulder to the anxious pair. Well, we were wondering if… Put it this way, we saw you from across the club, and we thought… Uh… Can we interest you in some small talk?

I heard Dib-dib, and I assumed privately. Oh, he didn't just say that, did he?

The girls stared, and they'd long since stopped laughing.

Small talk? One of them asked. What kind of small talk?

Oh! I never really thought that far ahead, I replied truthfully. I suppose we could talk about… How we feel about each other.

Okay then, the same girl said. How do you feel about me?

Put on the spot, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Ah. I think that you're very… pretty?

Are you asking me, or telling me?

I laughed, but it could only have looked awkward. Telling! I-I'm telling. Of course, haha! Yes, that's funny!

What's funny? she demanded.

I smiled, and I didn't know why. Nothing, I guess.

The one in the middle cocked her head, and to my surprise, she wasn't looking at me in utter contempt. I think what you're trying to say is that you'd like to buy me a drink. Is that right?

An opportunity! Yes! That's it! Could I buy you a drink, Ms…

Urhrid, she said.

I grinned and bowed slightly. Chutan. It's a pleasure to meet you, Urhrid!

She sighed and grabbed me by the arm. Just stop talking, and you might get somewhere.

I was dragged away. I had done it! Dib-dib and Lamedni stared with wide eyes as we made our way between and past them, and I heard their shock in private thought-speak. I didn't care!

I kept her advice and didn't say a word. I bought her a drink and tried to remain calm. I didn't know if it was working, but she stayed with me and didn't run off, which was a positive sign. Maybe tonight was finally the night when I got some of that rumpy bumpy. I surely would like the act more than the phrase.


End file.
